You made her cry
by tenshixaphan
Summary: paulxoc ocxpaul


It was a cold morning when i came back to the state of Wasington, i had to drive to forks on my own, my own damn family not even daring to pick me up, like i was a kind of pest. or so i thaught.  
><em>~ Flashback~<br>"Mom?" I looked at her when she got of the phone, she seemed upset, but my mom you could never know anyway because she was just that way. meaning she didn't show much, and when she did, i almost always got it wrong. It could be me, could be her. "mom?" i asked again when she sat down with her hands in her hair i could swear she was sad. "is there something wrong?" i took one of her Hands. "your moving back' She said in a sad voice. i frowned. "back with dad and Sam?" i spit 'dad' out like a disease. "I don't want to... your joking right?" i asked her nicely."no" She said in a soft voice i could barely hear. "whats wrong?" I asked again. "im dieying" She told me and tears came from her eyes. "Im losing the fight, i cant win this" my mom had cancer, a really nasty one to, we knew she would'nt really get better, but so soon, to soon. Soon after the day she told me, i saw her last in the hospital, she stayed there, like three weeks before she decides she wanted to sleep, a eternal sleep. My nice didn't seem to get why, she wanted my mom to get better and she cried allot, i didn't i wanted to be strong for my mother, she knew i wanted to cry harder then herself. She knew it, and she knew i would break when she wouldn't be able to see it. I hold her hand, wich were very slim from the many medicins they had been giving her so long, she would be anorexic if i didn't know better. I sat down when the doctor came in to say i had to say my last things to my barely allive mother. "i'm sorry i can't see you gratuate" She told me, i told her it was ok, and she shouldn't talked about Sam and how he would protect me as a big brother "i want you, to find a good husband" she wispered to me, looking in her big orbs, i knew i had to find someone, like she wanted me to, but was i ready for that? i never really had a boyfriend, because i always took care of her. "i will mother" I promised her. "live with the pack" And then, i had to get out of the room, my mother didn't want me to see her when she would go. Away from everyone she loved, from me. I screamed i wanted to be with her, she was my mother, the one that had always protected me from being bullied at school, or were ever i was. She took me away from my father, because i was being bullied there. The doctors tried to calm me down, but i harmed one in his face, they let me be with my mom, untill they gave her a shot, just like a dog. i had a dog once, he died the same way. "i love you mother" I said. She told me she loved me to, and this is when i last saw her move ever again.  
>After that, i went living with my aunts, i lost allot of weight, because i didn't eat often, untill someone told me to, i was depressed, untill i got a phone call from my dad, saying i really should move back, to life with family who loved me, like my brother sam, who was diying to see me, diying, the word i didn't wanted to hear, it made me sad, but, i didn't cry, i never cried after my mom died. After a half year i had lost a llot of weight, and i lost my sad feelings. i had to move to my dad.<br>~ end of flashback~_  
>and now looking for a taxi point or bus stop. Someone grabbed my shoulder i looked up. "_?" He asked me, i just nodded at him looking in a few dark orbs. "sam?' I asked a little worried a stranger was picking me up. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" I screamed when he nodded, i loved my brother very much, and he was finally back in my life. Hugging me a llot, i noticed he was going to say something about mom. "dont please" i told him and looked at the ground. he just nodded. "i still feel bad" he told me. "that's good enough ok stop sammy" he nodded again an smiled. "let's get you home"' he hold my hand, getting me into a car were a girl was in. "euhm... hi" I said a little dazzed about the scar on her face. 'Sam whos this?" I asked him. "Shes my girl" Sam told me. "Ow your emily!" I smiled. "Sam talked about you allot" I told her smiling. "o does he now" She looked at him curiously. "yeah... you know, hes just so suprised a pretty girl likes him" i sat down buckeling myself. "Sam your so cute" They talk over many things, names i didn't know, something about damn murmurmur persons. I didn't really got it. "Sam whats wrong who do you hate?"I asked he looked a tme. "some people hunting" he told me. "ow.. right... Deers are cute no need to shoot them" I smiled, i felt great being with my older brother who i missed for so long, knowing he was happy with his girlfriend. I remembered mom saying something about a pack, i decides to ask him about it. "Sam?" i first tested. "yes?" he looked in the mirror at me. "mom said something before she died" Sam looked a little worried. "what?" He asked. "just... that youshould protect me... and... she said somethign i didn't get" Sam sighed. "just tell me" he didn't seem to have a minute to wait. "live with the pack, that's what she said" Sam looked at Emily, i took this as something i should know. "what is it sam?" i asked him. he told me about how the boys that were always around were different then others, they were like in the legands wolfs. i laughed at first, but then Sam looked at me angrily. "i mean it" he told me. i just nodded. "ok" I nodded and looked at him. "and mom knew?' I asked. "no... i can't think of someone who told her..." i just nodded again. "tonight theres a party... wanna come?' Emily asked. i nodded i loved parties, mwa, thats a lie, i used to love parties. I wanted to love them again. "who's going to be there then?" I asked, wanted to regonize a name or two. "Euhm Jacob..." He said at first. "Ow I like jacob!"'I yelled before he could name another. "i know you do' he said chuckeling. "Who else?" he seemed to think. "Seth, quil, Embry, Jared... Paul"'with the name of Paul, my heart stopped, and my enthusiasum died a little. Sam noticed this. "he has changed" He told me. "i don't care. I Hate him" Emily looked shocked. "whyy?' She asked me. "it al began when i was 7" I told her. i told her the whole storie. The rest of the time i was quiet, sam didn't tryhe knew i couldn't make me go. I was thinking, about that time.<br>_~Flashback!~  
>i and my best friend jacob Black were playing outside with a pretty yellow flying disk. When someone took it from the air, i looked to this person. "give it back!" i said begging, this little punk was Paul. "Noo" He siad in a high girllike voice. "i got it for my birthday!" i said to him beggin more just like litlle girls should. "so what?" he was a little devil and everyone knew it, a bad temper he possesed. "please Paul" jacob asked standing besides me. "your both idiots" he yelled.<br>This was the beginning of the torturing he let me go trew, one time he stick a piece of gum into me hair so it had to be removed, it was shorter then i wanted but still. It was long, over my shoulders onto my back. i pouted allot back then, just being sad, pretending to be sick for days. When going to school he pulled my hair, wich was in ponytails often, he would dragg me over the playground like a dog, making me bark if he wanted, my life was a hell. But my big brother Sam made it often very much better, kicking Paul, ketting expelled once because of it. he was my big brother. And even one day paul got al hiss bad boy friends kicking me, coming home carried by my big brother al brushed, my mother began to yell at my father something about abuse. wich had to stop, and then my father saw her fall in the kitchen, this haunted me for ever, i taught my father did that to her, but growing older i knew he didn't. We moved away, away from paul, away from my dad, i cried for days not seeing my big brother who helped me always.  
>~ End of flashback~<em>  
>My home, it was pretty big acually, my dad was old, still big, but nog as big when i was little, i wassn't big at all, i was a small girl, always had been. "hi daddy" I said to him, making a bond we excually didn't have really, because he helped me with my room, it was still there, only a new bed, because i am bigger now. "you've grown so much" he told me, i smiled. "i have" We didn't talk about Mothers death, he didn't want to, i could see he loved her, but she didn't do that back, well, not at the same line. I hugged him after a while wich took him as suprise. "i love you dad" i told him, wich was true. "thank you for having me here" he smiled and began to pet me on the head. "This is gonna be Fun..." he told me. Sam had never said something like this, so he felt loved now.<br>i did go to the bonfire, ofcourse, i was one of them, born here, so they couldn't reject me. Coming there i saw a few fimiliar faces. "JACOB!" I screamed, Jacob came running to me and hugged me intens. I saw that he came with a really really white girl, she was not pretty at all. Then he kissed me, my heart stopped, i was never kissed by someone. Everyone looked in shock. "im So sorry!" Jacob then said. "i am just so happy your back!" I blushed like a rose and nodded. "i missed you to jake, but... kissing me is to far" Then i wanted it, i wanted him to kiss me, so i kissed him. "but your an amazing kisser"" I told him. Everyone just laughed, and smiled and danced, and it seemed to be pretty happy. i had my first and Second kiss from the handsomist person i had ever known, and i made more friends. But after a while i saw someone i didn't seem to get the name with. after a while he danced really closehe was so gorgous, he had a pretty face, great hair, and becausehe had no shirt oni would really wanna lick his abs for some reason. Then i heard something that changed that completly. "that's Paul" I looked at Jacob. "your kidding right?" I asked him. "no... that's paul" pointing. "omgos..." i now was angry, i wanted to hit him badly. But when i wanted to walk away, this Paul, grabbed my arm. "he " he said, even his voice had Changed, it was low almost like a growl. It made me shiver, also did his warm and suprisinly soft skin. I looked him in his eyes, and something seemed to change in them, they looked softer then before. I wanted to make myself loose of him so i did.  
>i went to the same school as them, i ate with the wolf, i was breathing warm sweaty wolf air al the time. But there was one class i didn't want to go to. Biologie, that was the only class i had together with Paul. and no one els. he sat with us with lunch, i ignored him, he was staring at me, like for ever during biologie. I made new friends, they almost alway anted to talk about the other boys, like jacob and the others. "i heard you and jacob kissed" A girl said, we were sitting fore Paul at the time. "yeah i did" i told her. "did you go any further" i taught i could pester Paul a little. Just a little. "yeah..." The Girl, Esther wanted to know everything. "we almost did it" i said to her. "omgod you didn't!' She screamed trough class. Then i felt a glare, a deadly one in my back, i heart paper being tortured by paul, he was angry not normal angry i could see him shake from my euecorners, he took his back. "sir im calling sick" he manniged to say before storming out of class. I looked after him. i felt sorry al of a sudden. "Sir im going to look if yes alright!" I walked after him, and sped up. "PAUl" i screamed. He turned around still shivering and qauking. "WHAT" he yelled. "what's wrong!" His eyes looked killing he run outside to the forest that was nearby. I runned after him. And then He changed, into a enormus worf. I screamed runnen away from him. He wanted to lounge at me. "NOOO" Then a other big wolf apeared i looked at it, i tripped and the other wolf hit pauls Body. I screamedwhole the time, sam told me this would happen if one got mad, but still, i was scared for my life. i passed out, really girlish passing out from fear, i know but i couldn't get it together.<br>When waking up i saw a worried face of Jacob with me. he held my hand i felt it, i smiled at him. "hi jake" Then i remembered. "were are they!" i asked. "who was the other wolf!" i was breathing heavily. "he totally saved me jacob, i want tothank him!"Jacob smiled. "i was the other wolf"he told me, i hugged him. "i taught i was going to die out there" i told him, I kissed his cheeck and he smiled. "what did you do to make him so mad"He asked. "i was talking to a friend and he over heard..."i told him. "about?'i Blushed. "she wanted to know... how far you and i had gone" Jacob blushed as a mad. "you know... Paul likes you..." i looked outside de window when he told me that. "i know... but.. i dont like him" Jacob stood. "you do... other wise you didn't want to make him jalous" It schoked me, maybe jacob was right, i looked at my knees. "Jacob.. but your my boyfriend.. right?"Jacob shook his head. "i like to play around with you but we both know it's not gonna work"he seemed sad, i stod up when i heard Sam and Paul shout.  
>~ SAMS POV!~<br>"You scared her !" That was the thing i was yelling at Paul for scaring my sister to complete shock. "SO I WAS ANGRY, SHE MAKES ME ANGRY!" Paul yelled back at me, wich made me back of a little. "SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT ALMOST DOING BAD STUFF WITH JAKE I CANT FREAKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I knew they could hear him inside. "PAul stop it"' I said. "You know... my sister never cried... like a llong time... and you made her cry, you really scared her" I had lifted her home, she was crying, while she was passed out. Paul looked at me in shock. "she cried?'he looked to the ground, he was angry again. "i didn't want to... make her sad" he seemed to shake again.  
>~ My POV~<br>i looked at paul, i cried? i couldn't remember. Jacob looked worries. "Paul is loosing it because of you" he told me. "why?" i knew he wouldn't answer anyway but i still tried, he didn't answer and outside Paul turned into a wolf again. Running of into the forest. i sighed and took Jacobs hand. "i will not ever kiss you again" I told him, he nodded. Sam walked in. "i want to talk to you" he said to me.  
>In the kitching i took an apple and looked at my older brother. "im not telling you this if your not ready" Iwas told by him. "i think i can handle it" i anwered at his expression.<br>"As you know now.. were werewolfs" he began his story. "but theres something i didn't tell you aboutr this"'i looked at him curiously. "tell me Sammy" he holded my hand. "theres this thingcalled inprinting" he said. "this is when a wolf meets his soul mate, and then this person is there world, and the can never ever fall in love with another person again it happends when te two make eye contact" i gasped. "is Emily your soul mate!" I asked him. He nodded Emily looked inside. "i heard my name... you gossip!" Sam laughed. "what i was trying to say was... that i think,, Paul inprinted on you" I looked at him. "...he looked at me long enough at the beach when i came" i told them. "then it had happend then" Emily said. "dont you feel,, drawn to him.. like wanted to tease him so bad so he will get angry and just give you attention" I blushed, i now knew why i did that. "Were does Paul live?" I asked. "Your not going there now!" They both screamed.  
>It was night, i wanted to go to him so badly, wanting to tell him how i felt, more to think of it, the more i seemed to love him. My eyes closed slightly going of to dream land, dreaming abot kittens and puppies and Paul saying he loves me, and then kills me with his wolf fangs. I woke up screaming, Dad Sam and Emily came to look what was wrong, i told them it was nothing. i could hear Sam leave a little later. I fell a sleep again.<br>A whole week, i didn't see Paul, i wanted to tell him that i love him, but, i couldn't find him, he wasn't home, he wasn't at the beach.. I felt sad, sitting at the beach al alone I felt lonly, i missed my mom, as if she passed away yesterday. I began to cry, for the first time i began to cry about missing her, missing my mom. After a few minutes sobbing i felt a warm hand on my shoulder, i looked up to see Paul, standing there. "Maria what's wrong!" he asked me worried. "I miss my mom!" i Cried harder, he hugged me, into his warm strong chest and arms. "i missed you!" i looked him in his eyes. "why would youmiss me?" he asked. "Paul i love you really really " he seemed to blush. "and please tell me you imprinted on me!" i sobbed into his shoulder. "why?' he asked. "i don't want us to be like before, you bulliyng me, me trying to make you jalous. I want you to LOVE me!" Paul let go of me Slightly. "you were making me Jalous?" i nodded. Then i felt a warm pare of lips on myn. it felt better then when Jacob kissed me, i fet butterflies. "i imprinted on you Maria"he told me. "I love you"i kissed him again. "i want you to marryme"i just nodded. "i want a family with you"i still nodded. 'as long as your mine"his voice was strong. "i dont wanna make you cry any more" He kissed me a little and there was a ring pushed around my ringfinger. I looked at it later, it was beautifull.  
>Paul and you married like a year later, everyone was happy, and celebrating. he took you on a honeymoon, were you made your first child.<br>You lived happily ever after.


End file.
